Red Riding Wolf
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Evie Stark has had dreams for every night she has lived, two wolves, of completely different looks and behaviors, stalk her mind every time she is preoccupied with her thoughts, but when Loki joins the Avengers and she realizes the Loki is one of the wolves! When Loki's son Fenris comes to talk both Evie's will and life, will Loki be able to save her from a fate worse the death?
1. A Note From Evie

**A/N: Thanks to those who gave me a chance, I am eternally grateful. There will be three OC's in this story, and you will meet two of them soon for you are now meeting the star of our story. Enjoy, criticism is asked for, but I hope you guys like it.**

_For every night I have been alive, I have dreamed of two animals. Wolves of no particular breed, towering over my scared form._

_One was black as the coldest night were even the smallest star could not twinkle. The other was the color of freshly fallen snow, so bright that its fur hurt to look at directly._

_They each offer me a choice, one offers a life of eternal darkness, the other offers a life of love. I can never tell who offers what._

_In this dream that never ends and never truly began, I would always choose love, what else would I pick? And in a blink of an eye, in a single breath, one heartbeat, so quickly because I could not see who slipped their freshly sharpened claws deep into my vulnerable throat. An anguished howl of anger and sorrow pierced the air, filling my ears until I could hear no more._

_This dream is a warning, a prediction of future events that will become my own._

_A fate I have accepted as my own._

_You may say, 'Be the master of your own destiny, don't let fate control you'. But it's not as simple as letting my heart choose against something I can't stop, it is doing no more than prolonging the inevitable._

_Now you must be asking who the person, who would readily die before finding a way to cheat death, could possibly be._

_Not many know me, or my story for that matter, but that matters not. My name is Evangeline Charlotte Stark, daughter of Tony Stark, playboy, genius, billionaire, philanthropist. And Juliette Wynters, an assassin with so much blood and lives on her life that she forgot what emotion was till she met my father._

_My tale is filled with love, heartbreak, and a destiny that cannot be escaped. I ask that you read on, but if it becomes unbearable, then I insist that you turn away and never come back. _

_Farewell reader, and if we hear from each other again... Well, lets cross that bridge when we come to it_.

_**ESC**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers. If I did, Tony would already have a kid... daughter or son I don't care!  
**

"Evie, sweetheart," Tony Stark started in a sweet, angelic voice that make parent hide their children from him. "Time to get out of bed and join civilization."

Evie Stark mumbled something about five more minutes' Mommy, which caused Tony to stifle a fit of laughter.

"Thor burned down that box that held all those meaty bones you loved so much." The second those words slipped out, Evie jumped out of bed with blazing eyes. "Where is he?!" She growled.

Tony couldn't hold it in much longer, so he started to laugh, holding his sides as he did so. "That's not nice Dad, I could have hurt Thor." She grumbled, glaring at him with soft grayish brown eyes that, at the moment, looked like molten silver.

Tony shrugged. "Whoever said I was nice? Besides, you wouldn't hurt Thor." She rolled her eyes. _Wanna bet?_ "What's so important that you had to wake me up like that?"

Tony pushed back a strand of brownish black hair from her face. "Breakfast is ready, and your mother said if you are not down there in five min… excuse me, three minutes, then you're on clean up duty."

Evie widened her eyes and dashed out of her room. "I don't think so!" She yelled, shifting into a scarlet red wolf as she did.

"That's cheating Evangeline!" Tony called, even though he could really care less about how she got there. They were making him wait until she got up before they ate, and he was starving.

He paused and smiled, he had a good life with his family, and he knew nothing would change that. So he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

But how wrong he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Fury walked into a small room, made to stifle magic and create nightmares for the person who occupies it. A man, with long, slick jet black hair and pale skin, sat on the cot hunched over, his head in his hands.

"If you wanted to cause me more horror in my sleep, you should have just left me be." Fury narrowed his eyes warily. "Why's that?"

The man lifted his head, his green eyes were dull with exhaustion, but held a permanent spark of mischief in them. "Because I can only dream one dream, and its causes me more horror that anything else in the world."

Fury wanted to press on, to see if Loki's dream held any purpose towards S.H.E.I.L.D, or the Avengers, but he let it slide.

"Thor told me that you wish to join the Avengers in exchange for your freedom, is that so?" Loki smiled. "Yes, I am quite tired of spending my days in a prison box."

Fury snorted. "Alright, I'll call the Avengers here and they can meet you… Or more like, be reacquainted with you."

Loki nodded as Fury left the room, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

**A/N: Theme Song is She Wolf - Shakira**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! Hope you like. I don't own the Avengers, if I did, Tony would dump Pepper's A** (I don't like Pepper) **

Every sat down at the table in order of whom they were with and what their station in the group was.

Thor sat next to Jane; Tony sat at the head of the table next to his wife Juliette Wynters, Bruce sat next to Clint and Clint next Natasha. Steve sat next to Evie, and Evie sat next to Juliette, creating a circle of a crime fighting team/family.

In the middle of the meal, a beeping sounded in all of the Avengers ears. '_Avengers, come to the NY base to meet the new recruit.' _Fury's command was short and to the point as the Avengers glanced at each other.

The last recruit was Evie, and that was by accident. "Well, let's go meet the new guy." Bruce sighed, looking mournfully at his untouched cereal.

Evie smirked hopefully at both her mother and Nat. "Or gal." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally got to the base, the sat impatiently waiting for Fury to retrieve the newbie.

"He said it was a guy." Steve said, reading the Sunday newspaper. "Please don't let it be James!" Evie exclaimed nervously.

James Howlett was the third child of Logan Howlett, AKA the Wolverine and Wynter Caming. James was the most ANNOYING person on earth, and he kept hitting up on Evie.

"Howdy-! Aw shit!" James walked in with his normal cup of Joe. But when he saw Thor, who loved James like a strange brother, he blanched and turned to leave.

Before he could move another step, Thor bounded over to him and brought him into a bone-breaking hug.

"It is a good day when our good friend, James Howlett, joins in our festivities!" Thor boomed, ignoring the struggles of fruitless escape.

He glanced pleadingly at the others. "Help. Me!" He begged.

Evie snorted. "Awwwww, that's so cute!" She squealed, earning a very dirty look from the recipient of Thor's hug.

When Thor finally let go, James straightened out his filthy, ripped Ozzy Osbourne tee-shirt. "Aw man!" He whined. "He spilled my coffee!"

Tony looked at Juliette with a look that said. 'Really?' while Evie rolled her eyes. "Build a bridge and get over it."

Natasha snorted, but gained her composure as James glared. "Shut up Miss Russian chick who could totally kick my ass." He said in a southern drawled out voice.

Clint got in his face, eyes blazing. "Did you just tell my fiance to shut up?" James blanched and backed into a wall, despite his regeneration and claws, he was completely afraid of Natasha, Clint, and Juliette.

"Uhmmmm, did I say 'Shut Up'? What I really meant was-." Fury walked in just in time to save the mutant from total destruction.

"When you are done tormenting James, its time to meet your new team member." Thor looked nervously as the rest of the team.

_So he knows who the new member is! _Evie thought, _and the nervous look is unsettling, who the hell could it be? _Before she could even ask Thor, a tall man walked in.

Evie couldn't believe her eyes as she suddenly recognized the man. _LOKI is the new member!? _Her mind screamed in disbelief. Everyone else just stood in shock.

"Good day to you all." Loki said in a smooth voice that could melt even her mother's stoic heart if she let it. "Loki has agreed to work with the Avengers in exchange for his freedom. His powers are still there, just not quite as powerful." Fury said, trying to smooth down the ruffling feathers.

Thor beamed and hugged Loki, in which earned a gasp of surprise and pain, and a fit of laughter from James, who stood in the corner of the room.

"I do not believe you have had the pleasure of meeting the two more recent members of our team!" Thor Laughed, pointing to both me and my mother. "The lovely blonde is Juliette Wynters, the Man of Iron's wife!" Juliette offered a curt nod, standing close to Tony.

Thor looked at me, his eyes pleaded for me to be nice. "And this beautiful young lady is Evie Stark, the daughter of the Man of Iron and Juliette Wynters!"

Loki smiled when I smiled. "Welcome to the team Loki, I hope you don't screw up." She smiled, and what shocked her was her smile was genuine. "I can't help but agree with you Lady Evie… Is the possibly short for something?"

Evie shrugged. "Evangeline, but I'm not a big fan of my name." Loki cocked his head to the side. "Why not? It's a lovely name for a lovely lady"

Evie crinkled up her nose. "Suck up!"

Steve creased his brow together. "Stop flirting with Evie before Juliette and Tony kill you." He warned, still wary of Loki's presence.

Bruce pursed his lips. "I think we should show him the Avengers Tower." Thor clapped his hands. "An excellent idea Banner!"

Thor eagerly led his teammates out of the room, which gave Evie the chance to walk with Loki side by side.

Loki gave her a side glance. "A lady on the left is no lady at all." He said, gently moving her to his right side. "I may look like a lady, but that doesn't mean I act like one." She warned good-heartedly.

Loki chuckled. "I believe, as you Midgardians say, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Evie chuckled. "I can't help but agree." She said, echoing his words from before as they walked to the S.H.I.E.L.D. van waiting outside. But she couldn't help but be slightly wary of him.

**A/N: Theme Song is Lil' Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own Mayday Red or Avengers. :D thanks to all who read and faved and followed. And thanks to No-Name-Yet for saying its good. :D BTW Go listen to Mayday RED! If you like Dub step, they are something to look for!  
**

For the next few days, the Avengers Tower has been relatively quiet. If, of course, you call Evie beating Clint in Mortal Kombat while Thor and Loki watch, quiet.

"How is it that you win every single f-ing time?" Clint ended up asking while throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Because I am a Stark, and Stark's do everything better." Evie said with an overly smug look on her face, earning a small chuckle from Loki.

"I don't know if I can agree that Starks do everything better than everyone else, but I can agree that this Stark plays Mortal Kombat better than you Barton." Loki said in earnest.

Clint glared at Loki, his eyes filled with hatred. He has never forgiven Loki for taking control of his mind and will before the battle of New York.

"Clint dear?" Evie said in a sickly sweet, angelic voice that matched her features. "What?" He said, becoming extremely wary. "Your theme song right now is 'Get Over It' by Mayday RED."

Clint scowled and left the room to go to his nest. "Aw man!" Evie said in a sadly annoyed voice. "Now I have no one to play with."

Thor stood up quickly, which startled Loki into standing as well; either that or he falls on his face on the floor. "Loki shall play with you Lady Evie!" Thor volunteered, or more like, vol-en-told his brother.

"Uhm, Thor. I don't know how to play this game of Mortal Kombat." He said in a low voice. "Lady Evie can teach you!" Thor reassured him. "Thanks for vol-en-telling me Thor." Evie laughed, but motioned for Loki to sit next to her.

Loki sighed and sat down on Evie's right side. "Still following the 'a lady on the left is no lady at all' rule?" She asked with amusement in her voice as she handed him the controller that Clint left behind in his wake.

"Always, lady Evie." He said with an easy-going smile. Evie blinked as her stomach clenched slightly. She turned to the screen and picked multi-player mode.

"First you pick your character." Evie said while picking a woman with jet black hair that was pulled back in a pony-tail, her face was veiled and she wore a purple outfit that barely covered her body.

Loki, unsure of whom to pick, choose a lizard looking man. "Oh, good pick!" She said approvingly, causing Loki to sigh in relief. He has never felt so comfortable around anyone before this in his entire life.

As the battle began, Evie, while beating his back-side, was teaching Loki how to use his controller and what each button did. In fact, it wasn't long before they were both biting at the bit to beat the other.

"No, no, no no!" Evie screamed, until Loki had defeated her character. "Dang it." She grumbled, a smile smirk of pride showed on her lips.

Loki looked at Evie, obviously proud of himself. "Is that 7-4 or 10-4?" He asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Oh hush up." She laughed. "It's called another rematch, that's what." She paused. "Wasn't Thor supposed to keep score?"

They both look over at Thor, who was snoring softly. "Wow, he talks so loud, you would think that he sounds like thunder when he snores." Evie snorted.

Loki chuckled. "Wait until allergy season hits; no one will be able to sleep in a seven mile radius." They both laughed at that.

When he gained control over his laughter he looked deep into Evie's dove gray eyes. "You wish to play again?" He asked gently, causing Evie to blush slightly. "Duh, and I'm gonna win."

It wasn't long before she proved him right.

**A/N: I don;t remember the characters for Mortal Kombat, if you could tell me, I would be grateful.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdy all...I don't own the Avengers, but I do own Evie and Juliette...and James, okay, I don't own James my brother does... but that's besides the point...Hope you enjoy.**

Three weeks after Loki joined the team, Jane came to visit from Mexico, mainly at the insistence that she stop Thor from continuing to drive everyone crazy.

Jane, along with everyone else, was listening to a mix of 40's music, 80's rock, and country so that everyone could listen to what they wanted. "Thor, let's go to the movies, I want to go see Robocop." Jane suggested, hoping her innocent ploy to get Thor away from the tower for a few hours.

"An excellent idea Jane. Loki-!"Jane bit her lip and cut him off. "I was thinking just the two of us Thor. I haven't seen you for almost three weeks now, and I really wanted just some us time."

Thor nodded in understanding. "But who will keep Loki company while I am away?" Evie cleared her throat. "I could always take Loki on a tour of New York, now that it's not being destroyed by him."

Loki made a face and ignored her comment. "I don't need a babysitter." Tony scowled. "Of course you do, and my daughter won't be that person."

Evie narrowed her eyes. "Why not?' She asked. "Because you are the youngest member of our team, the oldest has to babysit, that's why Thor has been watching him."

Steve looked up. "I'm not able to watch him today; I have to go to the gym." Tony rolled his eyes. "You always have to go to the gym." Then Tony realized he was the next in line. "I have to fix my suit, and you know how I feel about having people watching me."

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "I'm not risking hulking out and hurting Loki again." Juliette glanced at Tony. "Nat and I have been assigned to an Intel mission that we can't back out of."

Clint glared at Juliette and Natasha. "I won't have anything to do with that bastard." Evie smirked with triumph. "Seems like I'm still doing it." And before anyone could say otherwise, she had grabbed Loki's hand and led him out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two hotdogs." Said the vendor who handed them to Evie, who in turn, handed both to Loki. "I don't find it a necessity to eat both Lady Evie."

Evie chuckled. "I know, I was putting away the change." She grabbed her own hotdog from him and began to chow down. Loki looked at his warily. "How does one eat such… processed food?"

Evie snorted. "Like anything, like you're starving." He chuckled and tenderly took a bite. At first all he could taste was salt, and then a tangy sweetness that emanated from the red sauce Evie had called ketchup.

"Well?" Evie asked, a bit of ketchup stained the corner of her lip. "It's… interesting." He said while gently wiping the sauce away, his thumb traced her bottom lip.

She blushed and turned away, using the sleeve of her long tee-shirt to wipe away what was left behind. "Come on, I wanna show you something." She mumbled after a minute or two.

"What is it you-?" He was cut off as Evie grabbed his hand; warmth mingled with cold, and dragged him to Central Park.

They didn't stop to catch their breathes until they reached a beautiful lake with a willow tree right next to it. The oak trees that lined up on the other side covered the city lights, showing the brighter stars in the darkening sky.

"It's lovely Evie." He breathed, looking at the flowers on the willow. "I'm surprised you don't call me Evangeline." She chuckled, pulling her hair into a pony-tail. "Why would I do that when I already know that you do not favor that name?"

Evie shrugged. "Some people do it anyway." She explained, sitting in the gnarled roots of the elegant willow. He sat next to her, gazing into her eyes. "I wouldn't call you anything you don't wish to be called." She smiled. "Thanks Loki." She sighed.

She looked at the lake. "Has Thor told about my powers?" She asked curiously. "Powers?" He asked, unaware that Evie was nothing more than an assassin. "I was born a mutant." She explained.

"I can shift into a wolf," she started. "I also have Siryn's Call, which is when I sing it either is to make something happen or to speak a truth, cause I can only tell the truth when I sing." She paused. "And I'm a telepath."

Loki blinked. "That's…amazing; may I see your wolf form?" She nodded and stood. Before Loki could even miss having her by his side, she painlessly shifted into a scarlet red she-wolf with glowing silver eyes with black paws.

Loki tensed in shock and horror. _It can't be! _He thought, watching as she smoothly padded around. _She can't be the one of the prophecy! _But he knew that she was.

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side. _What's wrong? _She asked. Loki quickly offered her a smile. "Nothing, you have a lovely wolf form my dear."

She grinned toothily. _Flattery gets one nowhere. _She chided gently, wagging her fluffy tail excitedly. _You are a shifter right? Why don't you shift into wolf form? _

Loki blanched. "I believe that would be unwise for this time Evie. May hap another time." Her tail fell and lost that glimmer in her eye, making Loki's heart clench painfully.

Before he could change his mind, she shifted back. "How did you learn to accept your wolf form so well?" He asked.

She tensed and clenched her jaw. "I'm not ready to talk to my own parents about that, what makes you think I would tell you?" She answered, not completely unkindly, just not pleased with the subject.

She glanced up at the sky. "Now come on. Mom and Dad are probably ready to send a search party." At the she helped Loki up and led him home.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Fifth chapter WOOOHOOO! In a series of 3 days, thats gotta by a record for me or something... I don't own the Avengers...just the ocs and the story...by the way Brochan means Broken in erm..Scottish I think.**

Later that evening, about an hour after Loki and Evie had gotten home and settled, did Fury call Evie in. "I have a mission only you can do Evie." Fury had said over the phone, enticing her to come.

She walked into Fury's office, wearing a blood red cat-suit with black fingerless gloves and boots. "What is it?' She asked, completely focused on what she was about to hear.

"We have heard a rumor that the Brotherhood has been prowling around the mountains in Colorado; I need you to use your abilities to find out if that is true." Evie narrowed her eyes in thought, something she got from her mother. "If that's the case, why don't the X-Men go check it out?"

Fury sighed. "Xavier had asked if you could do it, Wolverine is out with Storm on another mission and Shadow Seer is visiting the realm of the dead. No one else is as qualified as you or the two elder X-Men to do this job." She smirked. "Am I running all the way, or is S.H.I.E.L.D. taking me to Colorado?"

Fury raised his brow. "We want this as low-key as we can possible make this, we don't want to endanger you or any one nearby." She nodded. "Running it is."

She turned to leave. "Be careful Evie, there were multiple traces of blood and bits of flesh, meaning there could be murders." She nodded. "I'll keep it in mind." she said as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Evie six hours to run all the way from New York to Colorado. _That has to be a world record or something. _She thought as she padded through the snowy landscape, bits of rock scratched her pads. _This place seems awfully deserted, if the Brotherhood is here, than it shouldn't take me a long time to catch them, or it'll take me longer. _

She stopped when she saw a large puddle of blood melting the white snow, a carcass of a small girl, no more than seven years old lay right in the middle, her stomach ripped open, exposing her innards, or what was left of them.

_Good God! _She thought, looking at the extent of the damage. _This was deliberate, done with teeth and claws, not a knife… did Sabretooth do this? _She couldn't bring herself to believe that even Victor Creed would stoop this low. Especially to a defenseless child.

She lifted her head sharply as a loud snap, like a twig breaking in two, sounding in the cold air. _Who is there? _She asked, both telepathically and through a growl, hoping that it was just a woodland creature who had seen the murder.

A large shadow slipped through the tree, trying to evade her sight, but her eyes were much keener than the average wolf. _I can see you, so you might as well show yourself to me. _She yipped, for she had caught a long enough glimpse to know that it was a wolf.

A humongous timber wolf with grayish brown fur came out of the trees, his yellow eyes glazed over, like he tired or under a spell, she thought uncomfortably. _Or maybe he has rabies… _She stood her ground, but became more and more wary by the minute.

_State your name and what your business is here. _She ordered, showing him that, despite that she was a lone wolf, that she was alpha. _**My name is Brochan, and my business is to speak to the Angel of God. **_She felt her stop as she recognized what he had said. Evangeline means "Angel messenger of God" but in her dreams, the ones she refuses to talk about to anyone, which is exactly how she is referred to.

_There is no Angel of God here, so… Brochan, I am sorry to say that your mission is for not. _The timber wolf made a weird grunting sound that she understood was laughter. _**I know you are the Angel I speak of Evangeline, for Lord Fenris sent me to this spot to slaughter and eat my fill till you were sent here to investigate.**_

She almost gagged at those words. _Fenris? The son of Loki Odin-Laufeyson? _She asked. _**Yes, but he is soooo much better than Loki, for he will offer you riches beyond your wildest belief if you come with me right this minute and become his Luna. **_

She shuddered at the thought, she had seen Fenris in dreams, he was a pure white wolf with eyes as golden as the sun, but they were colder than ice. _Tell your alpha that I decline his offer, for I know you will not speak of what else comes with his offer, the unspoken truth. _

Brochan snarled. _**If you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. **_Before she could do anything, Brochan leapt for her throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki kept having a bad feeling cling over him like a black cloud for the entire day the Evie was gone. She had said that there was some strange activity going on in some mountains and she was being sent to investigate, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was something more going on.

"Good afternoon Father." A smooth voice, almost as smooth as Loki's, if that hardened anger wasn't there, sounded from the shadows.

"Fenris, you coward! Show yourself to you father." Loki snarled, glaring as a tall man, broad and strong, with a twisted face and short, spiky hair the color of Loki's walked out. "I'm not a coward Father," Fenris chuckled. "For I have already sent word to the Lady Evangeline of my offer. What have you done? Stare at her from afar like before?" He laughed

Loki blanched. "The mountains!" He realized, preparing himself to transport himself to aid Evie, but he was frozen in place. "Aha, I can't have you go and changing her mind now can I?"

Fenris sighed as Loki struggled to escape. "What if she doesn't pick you?" Loki snarled, about ready to call for back-up from his teammates. "Then she will die." Those words struck at Loki deep in the heart.

Loki was supposed to offer Evie freedom of love, nothing more, and nothing less. And here is his son, twisted in so many more ways than even Loki himself, saying he couldn't even wait for the Blood-Moon to let her choose.

"She is stronger than you let on Fenris; she will win a fight with anything and anyone." Fenris only shrugged. "We shall see," and disappeared. Giving Loki the freedom to move again, but not before he realized he would never reach her in time, for his magic was still weak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie felt the world spin around her as her head hit a tree at full force, and Brochan was upon her before she could regroup. _He's gonna kill me. _She realized, but she bit down on his foreleg and pulled it out its socket.

Brochan howled in agony and clawed her neck, blood sprayed across the clearing, hitting a couple of the trees. She tossed him against a rock and head butted him in the stomach to keep him from getting up.

She lifted her head and he bit her muzzle, trying to suffocate her to death. She placed both her paws on either side of his neck and twisted it till she heard a snap and pop.

She had both broken and dislocated his neck. She stood before his limp form shivering, blood dripped to the ground as she relayed what had happened. _The Blood-Moon must be coming… Fenris didn't want the other wolf to have a chance at me. _She realized.

She shifted and felt the full blow of her wounds. "Director Fury?" She rasped, leaning against a tree, placing a hand against her shoulder in hopes to stop the bleeding. "_What is it Stark?_" Fury's voice sounded in her ears.

"It's not the Brotherhood, its much, much worse." Silence met her words. _"What happened and don't leave out a detail." _Fury ordered.

And for the first time in years, Evie told the truth about her destiny and what is to come.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Theme Song is Its Not My Time - 3 Doors Down.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sixth chapter is now up, working on seventh.. don't own Avengers.. just Juliette and Evie. Thanks kikki2696 for motivating me :D**

For seven hours, Evie had to listen to lectures about how she should have told the truth when she first started to have the dreams. Evie did notice however, that her mother stayed rather quiet throughout the whole thing.

Tony clenched his jaw. "What other powers do you have?" He asked after everyone else had finished. "You know-." Tony got in her face. "Tell me!" He yelled, she would have been angry had she not seen the fear in his eyes. "Telepathy, shifting into wolf form, and Siryns Call." Tony stumbled back, his breath labored. "It can't be." He breathed, defeat and regret deep in his eyes. Juliette hugged him from behind. "You need some rest Tones, go up to bed." She looked at everyone else. "That goes for the rest of to."

After Bruce ushered everyone out, he ignored Juliette, who sat on her daughter's bedside. "Is it your turn to tell me how wrong it was to keep this from you and Dad?" She asked her voice slightly bitter. "No, I believe you did what you thought was best for both you and your family."

Evie looked at her mother nervously. "Is this some sort of trick?" Juliette laughed. "No," she gently took her daughters hand. "I know that it's scary, knowing that something is going to happen but you don't when or what will be the official outcome. Fate is not a strait forward road with a recently paved surface, it's a back road with twists and turn and potholes to trip you up." Evie blinked. "But how do I know which road to take?"

Juliette smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "Listen to your heart; I know you have a strong one." And she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki has been staring at his ceiling for over three hours; worry drowned him like a kitten thrown in the river. _She isn't dead, I would know if she dead, everyone would be crowded around her trying to revive her. _He thought, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

He has known Evie for about three weeks, and she has proven to be the best of friends to him time and time again. She was always kind and never asked anything of him, except for that one time that she stole his pop tart, but that was a joke, and she ended up replacing it anyway.

_Maybe I should go check on her… Maybe bring down her PlayStation and hook it up to the T.V. in her current sleeping hold. _He smiled; he imagined her beaming ear to ear as he hooked up the gaming system. _That's what I'll do!_

Loki got off his bed and walked into the living room, looking intently at the gaming system. _She showed me how to do this… _He pulled the system out a little to see a bunch of wires twisting and tangling about.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _He thought grimly, rubbing his chin. _Maybe I should ask the man who turns into the big green monster. _That thought alone scared Loki, even though Banner has shown he means no harm, they do try and avoid each other.

Then the image of Evie smiling came back to his head. _I ask him how to unhook the system and then we go our separate ways._ He then walked to the lab in which Banner locks himself away in.

"Dr. Banner?" Loki said softly, opening the door to see the doctor hunched over working. Banner lifted his head. "What is it Loki?" Loki rubbed the back of his neck. "I need your assistance in unhooking the PlayStation so that I may bring it to Evie's room so we may play together and bring her spirits up."

Banner nodded his head. "That's really nice of you, Evie will really like that." Loki smiled. Watching as Banner walked up to him. "Do you have a thing for Evie?" Loki creased his brow. "I do not comprehend." Banner chuckled. "Do you like her, in a romantic sort of way?"

Loki widened his eyes in shock. "No! She and I are very good friends, that is all." Banner tried to hide a smirk of amusement. "Good, cause if you did, Tony and I would have to set you straight." Loki didn't want to think about what would happen of it came down to that.

Banner followed Loki, unhooked the system and told him in detail how to hook it back up again. "And while you're checking on Evie, see if she needs anything, J.A.R.V.I.S. is malfunctioning at the moment."

Loki nodded and carried the system upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie was flipping through the channels when Loki knocked on her door. "I'm decent." She called, turning the volume down. Loki popped his head in, a box that looked an awful lot like her PlayStation was in his hands.

"You didn't." She breathed, a smile already forming as he walked in, the remotes and games that were her favorite were stacked on top. "Oh my God, thank you Loki!" She got out of her bed and hugged him.

He stumbled back and chuckled nervously. "You are most welcome Lady Evie, now go back and rest while I hook it up and put the game in." Evie sighed dramatically, but did as she was told.

Loki tried to ignore the stitches in her neck, they wouldn't have been death blows, but if she had not called for help, she could have died of blood loss. "Mortal Kombat or Call of Duty Black Ops?" Loki held up her two most favorite games. "Mortal Kombat, I wanna kick your butt." Loki held a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I am stunned Lady Evie, just stunned."

Evie laughed and grabbed her controller. "You better bring on the heartache Loki, cause you are about to go down."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.. thanks to all who read my story.**

Evie could barely stay awake as She went head-to-head against Loki, but she forced herself to, fear made her. What would she find in her land of dreams? Can a person die in a dream? In books and movies they can, and each work of fiction has fact to it.

Loki looked at her when she paused to wipe her eyes. "You should get some rest," he said softly, "it's been a long day and you need to recuperate." Evie looked at him, wide eyed. "I'm scared." She admitted, looking down.

Loki pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort his only true friend. "I'll stay with you if you like." he offered, trying not to tense up as she leaned into him, closing her big gray eyes.

"Please." Was all he heard as she drifted off to sleep. He chuckled and laid her down, careful of her stitches. He paused, the stress of everything seemed to wash out of her face as she drifted further and further into her slumber.

His heart thudded ever faster as he continued his watch. _I can't fall in… Love, I can't! _He thought, pulling away, but before he did, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, gently, so as to not wake her up.

He smiled and sat in her desk chair, drifting off as he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Evie opened her eyes to see a snowy grove, the pine trees iced over as the icicles melted onto her red fur. "Hello?" She called out, her heart pounding in her ears. A black wolf padded out of the trees, his green eyes matching the needles of the pines._

_"Hello." He said softly, his accent was distinct, and familiar. As were his eyes, now that Evie thought about it. "Do I know you? Other than in dreams?" The wolf tensed, his long claws dug into the snow. "I fear you do, but I won't say how." He said, making his voice gruffer._

_Evie snarled in frustration. "That's hardly fair!" The wolf rolled his eyes. "It's hardly fair that Fenris would try and kill you before the Blood-Moon." Evie sighed and sat on her haunches. "What is the Blood-Moon anyhow? No one I know knows what it is." _

_The wolf sat down across from her. "The Blood-Moon, or Halloween to humans, is the only time of the year that the dead can rise." Evie creased her nose. "Fenris is dead?" The wolf nodded. "I had to kill him years ago, to save Asgard from his destruction."_

_Evie swished her tail in thought. "I didn't know he was going to destroy Asgard, Thor hasn't told me anything like that." The wolf sighed. "Because he didn't know, I was the only one who knew Fenris's plans." Evie paused. "What about his father? Loki? Did he know?" The wolf sighed and bowed his head. "He might have, but no one knows for sure."_

_Evie nodded. "What is Fenris's plan?" The wolf lifted his head as high as he could. "To find the one female who would be strong enough to journey through the world of the dead and retrieve the Book of the Dead."_

_Evie raised a wolf-y brow. "The Book of the Dead is Egyptian mythology, not Norse." The wolf smiled. "The Book of the Dead is everyone's mythology, my dear, for it also very much, fact." Evie scrunched her nose up. "What does he plan to do with the Book of the Dead?" _

_The wolf looked down once more. "He wishes to raise an army of undead soldiers and rage war on Earth, like I- Er, Loki did." Evie widened her eyes in complete shock. "LOKI!" She screeched, backing away. _

_"Oh hell! Evie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I didn't know how!" He stood and padded to her. "You. Can't. Be. The. Wolf!" She exclaimed, her ears flattened behind her head. "But I am." He said plainly. He looked at the sky. "I think you have rested enough, wake up before Fenris joins us."_

_He leapt at her and nipped her ear, jolting her from a stressful sleep._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie woke and leapt from her bed, Loki was wiping the sleep from his eyes. "So you joining the Avengers was a way to get close to me?!" She yelled, her eyes blazing like silver flames. "Quite the contrary, I had no idea that you were the Blood-Moon she-wolf that we have been waiting for."

He stood up and looked down at her. "My offer's isn't too put you either in harm's way or too harm you, but to offer you freedom of choosing whom you love and to be loved in return." He held out his hand. "My offer stands even now that you are angry at me."

She looked at his hand like it was oozing pus. "How can I trust you? After you keeping this secret?"

Loki grabbed her by the shoulder, and pressed his mouth to hers, sealing a kiss of unintentional true love.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy, don't own the Avengers. Check out my stories Beast Of Burden and Iron Midnight.**

Evie sucked in a breath of shock as she felt Loki's hands circle around her waist, pulling her closer, her hands were placed on his chest, but she made no move to push him away. Loki pulled away and looked into her eyes. He swallowed. "I'm sorry, that was awfully forward of me."

Evie raised her brow. "Yah think?" She chuckled, noting in her mind that he has yet to let her go. Loki leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. "I've done the one thing I should not have." He whispered softly, his breath was a mix of chilly warmth, like the breeze of early spring.

"What would that be?" She whispered, trying to keep her head clear. "I fell in love." He chuckled, looking into her eyes, tracing her stitches with his thumb, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"What's so wrong with that?" She whispered again, unable to break eye contact. "Because if you get killed," he started. "I'll forever have a broken heart." She sighed. "I won't die." She stated, a flash of stubbornness brightened her brownish gray eyes.

Loki smiled and played with the tip of her unbrushed raven hair. "You don't know what Fenris is capable of." He sighed, worry clouded his gaze. "You don't think I know what he can do?!" She hissed, narrowing her gaze. "I have been having THOSE dreams for almost as long as I can remember."

Loki winced. "Oh." She blinked. "That's all you have to say? Oh?" She tried to pull out of his grasp, but it tightened, not to the point it hurt, but just enough she couldn't escape. "Let me go." She said calmly.

Loki did just the opposite; he brought her in for a close hug. "I'll never let you go Little Moon." She looked at him in confusion and shock. "The black wolf... You… called me that when I was younger." She shivered at the thought. She always trusted the black wolf more than anything else.

"Would you prefer I call you something else? Like Little Star? Or Little Sun?" He chuckled. "I refuse not to be at least a small part in your life." He said, pulling away. "But if you wish I leave you be..." He turned to leave.

Evie watched as he left. "Wait!" She called out, softly so she wouldn't wake any one up. Loki turned slightly to look at her warily. She walked up to him, stood up on her tip toes and planted a heartfelt kiss on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris watched Loki and Evie from the safety of the shadows. _And I thought he was an idiot. _Fenris thought amusedly. He stepped further into the shadows, traveling back to the Colorado Mountains. "Lord Fenris." A slinky she-wolf, in her human form, kissed his lips. "Welcome home love."

Fenris pushed her into the think snow. "What have I told you Deirdre?!" He snarled. "With the Blood-Moon coming up, the Angel is my only priority!"

Deirdre pushed golden locks out of her blood red eyes. "Yes lord Fenris." She hissed, her features dark and foreboding.

Fenris turned away and entered a cave, bats flew past him, but he made no move of fear. Instead, he grabbed one from the air and bit into it.

Blood trickled down his chin as he walked into a smaller cave within the one he was already in. A rounded table of granite and chairs filled up most of the room, many wolves in their human forms were already sitting at the table, arguing.

"Silence brothers and sisters!" Fenris ordered, raising his hands up. "I have news of the progression my father has made with the Angel."

A rough looking male with a missing eye looked at him uncertainly. "We already know. Loki has won the Angels heart, and she will choose him in three days time." .

Fenris stared at the wolf with unblinking eyes. "Is that what you think Azazel?" Fenris sat down at the head of the table. Azazel nodded with a certain look on his face. "Yes, I do."

Fenris chuckled, wringing his fingers together. "Why do you think this?" Azazel sat up straight. "She must choose you WILLINGLY." He points out. "If Loki has won her heart, than we have already lost."

Fenris chuckled once again, but it was much darker than the one before. "Not unless we give her a reason to choose us."

The wolves smiled in unison, they knew what he had in mind, and they would follow him to the ends of the Earth.

**A/N: Theme Song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not - Thompson Square.**


	10. Chapter 9

**/N: NINTH CHAPTER! YAH! Thanks to all who read, faved. followed, and reviewed! And check out **  
**Irrelevant86 if you like Stargate, please, she is AWESOME!**

Evie watched as Loki left her, hesitantly, to let her rest for a while. _I'll always be by your side little Moon. _He had promised her, his soft voice rang in her head as she turned to look at the growing shadows in her room. She tensed as an unfamiliar scent reached her sensitive nose. "Who is there?" She growled, her eyes flickering between wolf eyes and human.

A woman, with jet black hair and blood red eyes came into the moonlight, boredom flashed across her startling eyes. "Name's Deirdre and I'm here to warn you about Fenris's plan."

Evie narrowed her eyes, unsure if she should believe her. "Why should I trust you?" She asked, shuffling slowly to her bedside table for her wolf's bane.

"Because I'm the only one with insider information about him." Deirdre pointed out, making Evie stop. _She could be lying... But why go into enemy territory to deliver a lie? _Evie crossed her arms over her chest. "Speak before I change my mind a trusting you for the time being."

Deirdre, shockingly, smiled earnestly. "I like you, you're full of fire." Evie shot her eyebrows up in the air at that comment. "Is that why you're doing this?" Deirdre shook her head. "Nah, I'm in love with Fenris, despite his violent tendencies."

Evie held back an inhuman snort of amusement. Deirdre shrugged. "Fenris is planning on attacking the Avengers Tower tomorrow afternoon; he wants to give you no choice **BUT** to accept him for the Blood-Moon." Evie rubbed her chin in thought."The Avengers can handle themselves, why would this make me choose him over Loki?"

Deirdre sighed, like it was an obvious answer. "Because he is the alpha of **DEMONIC **wolves, add demon wolves with normal and you get a lot of body pieces flying about."Evie made a face. "You sure aren't afraid to make things more disgusting aren't you?"

Deirdre shrugged. "I try." Evie came a little closer. "If you're in love with Fenris, why betray him to tell me what his movements are?" Deirdre sat down. "Because I like him better when he isn't intently trying to get the Angel of God to side with him."

Evie raised a brow. "I'm going to kill him, just so you know." Deirdre nodded. "Oh I know. If you were anything like me, you would kill him." Evie looked extremely confused. "**THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ABOUT HIS MOVEMENTS IF YOU LOVE HIM!?**" She hissed. "Because he pissed me off, and I hold grudges for a loooooong time." She said with a bored shrug of the shoulders.

Evie suddenly had an idea. "Join my pack, maybe most of us aren't wolves... But a pack is just a family, right?" Deirdre widened her eyes in shock. "Re - Really?" She breathed, looking unconvinced. "Yes, by wolf standards I'm Alpha." Deirdre stood up and shifted into a jet black and red patched she-wolf with wolfish gold and red eyes.

**_I, Deirdre Brokenfeather, leave the dishonored pack of Fenris Lokison and commit myself to the pack Alpha, Evangeline Stark._** Evie shifted and nipped Dierdre's shoulder, leaving a mark of her dominance. _I, Evangeline Stark, pack Alpha of the Avengers; bring in Deirdre Brokenfeather into my pack and our home. Welcome Deirdre, I hope you are loyal through your years. _

Deirdre did everything she could not to cry as she bowed her head to her new alpha. **_Why did you do that? Take me in? _**Evie smiled a wolfy grin. _Because I see potential. Now... Promise me you won't tell the Avengers where I have gone or what I plan to do._

Deirdre looked confused for a moment, but the new connection to her Alpha made her realize her plans. **_Is that wise Alpha? _**Evie shrugged. _No, and its Evie. _Deirdre nodded slowly. **_What do I do?_** Evie shifted back. "Watch from the shadows, but stay clear of Fenris. Wait for my signal." And Evie disappeared out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenris paused a detaching feeling in his heart and soul ripped through him. **Deirdre? **He called through his pack bonds, but heard and felt nothing from the she-wolf.

**That traitor! **He snarled in his mind, shifting his fingernails into wolf claws and clawed a tree completely down. After a moment he regained his composure. "Azazel, I need you to make sure the wolves in your division are ready to attack."

Azazel walked up to him, a blank expression covered his scarred face. "The Angel has fled New York sir."

Fenris barely thought as he reached out and broke Azazel's neck completely off.

Fenris looked at young male, his grayish green eyes filled with fear. "Find her... But don't touch her." He ordered. Watching as the male ran off.

**You may think you can run... But I will find you Angel. **Fenris promised silently, turning back to the building he had stashed his pack in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliette had a bad feeling in her gut ever sense she woke up that morning the day before the Blood-Moon. She sat there in her bed with her husband beside her snoozing away. "I'm going to go check on Evie." She whispered. "Uh huh..." Tony grunted, not even hearing her words.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her daughter's door. She knocked three times. 'Evie, sweetheart, it's me." She said in a soft voice, loud enough to be heard, but not to wake anyone else up. But no sound came.

"Evie?" She said, knocking again. No shuffle or pep from the other side. "Evangeline..." She opened the door the third time, only to be greeted with an empty room. She walked in to see if anything was missing.

_Her backpack and a few article of clothing. _She realized. She looked around once again and found a note.

**Dear Mom, Dad, Steve, Loki, Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce,**

**If you find this note, that means I've left the Tower and New York. **

**I have recently found out the Fenris has set up an army of both normal and demonic wolves to attack us, in order to force me into choosing him.**

**I have ran away in order to get him away from the ones I love. So don't be mad.**

**I love you all, yes even you Loki.**

**Love, ****_ECS_****.**

Juliette felt her heart stop. "Tony!" She screamed, for the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to do.

Tony ran in, looking like he was ready to beat the living crap out of something. "What? What is wrong?'

Juliette lifted the note, tears dripped from her eyes. 'We have a problem."

**A/N: Theme song is Song Of A Caged Bird - Lindsey Stirling.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, if you are mad at Evie.. continue being mad because she is a stubborn woman who doesn't follow reason... so basically me XD I hope you enjoy.**

Evie looked out the motel window. She had just reached Canada, in hopes that she had gotten far enough away from her family to protect them from Fenris's anger. She flipped the knife in her hand up high in the air, contemplating her decision. _I need to do this. _She thought, urging herself on.

She grabbed a fistful of her hair and ran the knife jaggedly through it, cutting it messily. She tossed the hair to the ground and grabbed the scissors to clean it up somewhat. When she was finished, she had a choppy bob. She grabbed a box of red hair dye and went into the bathroom.

A few hours later, she emerged from the bathroom looking like a completely different person. Her hair was a deep red, her eyes made up like a blue raccoons; she had green eye contacts in, making them look like a sage-y greenish blue. Her outfit was barely a scrape of clothing as she slid on a pair of black pleather boots with a killer heel.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Your name, for now at least, is Charlotte Holland, you are 27, single, and enjoy… metal music?" She scratched her head and sighed. "This isn't going to work, they'll know it's my middle name and nab me." She said to herself, feeling the strain of failure on her shoulders.

She grabbed her mother's black leather purse, something she "borrowed before leaving, and headed out the door. She pulled a little on the thing that people call a skirt and uncomfortably walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Taxi!" She called; she looked to her side and saw a man with violet eyes. _Shit! _She thought, looking away. "You don't need a taxi babe."The man chuckled, coming closer. "I'll take you anywhere you wanna go."

She smiled. "No need sugar.' She said, giving her best Australian accent. "I'm heading out of town." The man raised a thick and fizzy brow. Evie stared at them, transfixed. _I want to pluck those bad boys soooooo bad! _She thought, holding herself back.

"You on the run?" He asked. "Only from some people I owe money." She purred, giving her best sultry look, which he fell for, hook, line, and sinker. _Mom was right, I should have been an actress, would be an easier job the being an Avenger._

"can I help you?" He offered, inching closer still. "No, I have to get out of here, I do value my life." She chuckled, thankful as the taxi finally pulls up. "Than good luck miss." He says, tipping his imaginary hat and leaving.

_That was a close call if I have ever had one. _She thought, climbing in. "I'm headed to Colorado, so the train station." She said, not letting her accent go. "The plane would be faster." The driver offered. "I want to take my time." She stated with a wave of her hand.

He nodded and drove at a leisurely pace. She closed the window that separated passenger and driver and she pretended to search for a phone.

She glanced out the window, her eyes behind the contacts swirled as she gathered her Siryns Call.

"_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving._"

She felt a jolt on the other end of her connection. She saw Loki's eyes focus more on who was entering his mind.

"_Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving._"

She felt him reach for her mind desperately, silently begging her to come back to him.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm._"

_**Evangeline, stop making our connection fuzzy so I can find you! **_Loki snapped telepathically, trying to focus, but her Call is to strong and throws him off track.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone._"

She felt a single tear escape.

"_You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons._"

She sighed as she saw the train station coming closer as the driver went on.

"_That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in._"

She paid the driver and winced. _**Evangeline! **_Loki cried out, panic and worry deep in his voice.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone._"

_**Evangeline, I know you're doing this on purpose, so stop! **_He begged, becoming even more frantic.

"_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along._"

_**Okay, I know that was for my benefit. **_He snorted, partially amused, but still worried.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm._"

She walked towards the ticket booth.

"_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone._"

_I love you Loki, don't forget that. Meet me in Colorado, tomorrow is the Blood-Moon. _Then she cut off the connection and paid for a ticket to said destination.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or the Phantom of the Opera.**

She got off the train three hours away from the destination she was to meet Fenris and Loki. She looked around; she looked around and noticed a lot of Fenris's were on the prowl.

She kept her head down and walked out to the parking lot. She paused and looked back, making sure she was not being followed.

When she was absolutely sure she was safe, she shifted into her wolf form and ran into the woods, going along an invisible path that she had memorized since she was six years old.

She didn't stop running until she had reached a cemetery, surrounded by statues of angels and marble bells. She shifted and walked down to a marking stone, the name on the stone caused her heart to ache.

_Gerard Hartcon_

_1788-2000_

_Beloved Alpha and Teacher. _

She looked at the words until she could no longer see them through the tears in her eyes. She thought back to that year, that year that changed everything.

_*Flash back*_

_Evie ran, trying to escape the screeches and howls of agony. She slipped on a puddle of blood and toppled to the floor. She yelped, shifting unintentionally._

_A large dove gray male wolf with electric gold eyes turned to her and ran to her side. __**Are you alright little one? **__He asked, licking her scruff, trying to calm her._

Yes Alpha. _She replied softly, looking shocked and scared. Where were her parents? They had left the country on a mission with the rest of the Avengers, leaving her to be watched by S.H.E.I.L.D., and had done a horrible job doing so._

_She had run away and lived with her secret pack; she would only be gone until her family came back, that's what she told herself at least. She looked at her Alpha, his name was Gerard Hartcon, he had taught her everything she had known about her powers, and she loved him like a wolf father._

_He looked up and snarled. __**Run to the Tower little Moon, don't look back. **__She whimpered, but did as she was told as she gathered all the strength in her short legs. But she looked back, and as she did, she saw a pure white wolf push Gerard to the ground and rip his head off._

_She howled in anguish and began to run back, but a silver she-wolf nudged her away. __Your time will come little Moon. __The she-wolf had promised, making sure she was out of the way before she rejoined the battle._

_The next day, she had gone back to that place, and was horror struck by what she saw._

_The bodies of her pack were lying on the ground; their blood soaked the muddy landscape. She crouched down and began to sob. Her whimpers and howls filled the area like the cry of the Angel of Death._

*Back to reality*

She rubbed her eyes and kneeled to the ground.

_"__You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered."_

She wiped away more tears.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here."_

She looked up at the sky.

_"__Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could."_

She lowered her voice saddily.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle."_

She held herself close.

_"__Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?!  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say, 'Goodbye'."_

She rose to her fullest height.

_"Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!"_

She felt numb as she went on.

_"No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years!"_

She closed her fists until she felt her nails bite into her hands.

_"Help me say, 'Goodbye'."_

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

_"Help me say, 'Goodbye'."_

She looked down and walked away, feeling as empty as ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers. Go check out Whodiditandwhy, amazing!**

Loki was sitting in the grove that was always the place they visited in the dreams, looking around the clearing as Fenris forcefully escorted Evie in. "Careful Luna." He whispered as she nipped his shoulder angrily.

"Little Moon," Loki said softly as she noticed him. "Loki!' She gasped, running to his side, nuzzling his neck, trying to comfort both herself and Loki. "I'm here." She whispered as he licked her neck, breathing in her scent, which was lavender and cherries.

Fenris gagged and shook his head. "Lets get down to business, who do you choose?" Fenris sighed, flicking his tail in boredom.

"Love, which means I choose Loki." She stated, looking at Fenris with hatred pure in her eyes.

Fenris blinked as she snuggled even closer to Loki's side. He growled, dark and deep. "You'll regret that choice!" He ran right at them, his speed astounding both Loki and Evie as They readied themselves.

Fenris head-butted Loki into a tree, turning to take Evie on. She crouched, waiting for his move.

Fenris narrowed his eyes and growled. His eyes flashed white and he was gone.

She looked around and yelped when she felt a dead weight slam into her back, causing her to lose her breath. As she gasped for air and to get Fenris off, he bit down on her scruff and starting to rip it as he tugged harder and harder.

She howled in pain and finally knocked him off, blood soaked the snow as she shakily got up. Loki shook his head, getting out of his daze, and watched as Fenris went back into biting and clawing Evie, who was in no state to fight.

Loki limped towards them, but he realized that he was to late as Evie turned to claw at Fenris's exposed neck, and his claws inserted themselves into her chest, burring themselves deep into her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie felt the air in her lungs disperse as she drifted from this life to the next, her vision fuzzed up and blackened as she fell to the ground, limp and bloody.

She closed her eyes and reopened them, she was now standing in a glade, a summer breeze drifted by as she sniffed cautiously. **Welcome Evangeline. **She turned her head and she saw her old Alpha, Gerard.

_Gerard! _She yipped happily, dashing to his side. He chuckled and nuzzled her forehead.

**You can't stay here. **He barked, looking at her gently. _But... _He shook her head. **Your time will come little Moon, but it is not now. **

She whimpered softly as she drifted back into her own body, pain became the only thing she could even think about as she struggled to breathe. She widened her eyes and watched as Loki growled at Fenris.

Loki stood tall as Fenris came towards him. "You knew this was going to happen!" Fenris howled, grunting as Loki pushed him to the ground. "I'll kill you!" Loki snarled, clawing his soft stomach, causing Fenris to howl in pain.

Evie shakily got up, blood dripped to the ground.

"Loki, he isn't worth it." She yipped weakly, causing Loki to look up. "Evie..." He breathed, pushing Fenris to the ground once again and ran to her side. "Oh little Moon."

She smiled and looked back at Fenris. He had gotten up and was headed straight for them.

Evie stuck her right paw deep into the snow, shifted into her human form, and just as Fenris was on top of her, she lifted her right hand and buried a poison soaked knife deep into the shocked wolf's head.

As Fenris fell to the ground, Loki had shifted as well, watching as Evie dropped the knife, the loss of her blood taking its toll as she faints, thankfully into his arms.

He picked her up, looking at the blood soaking her shirt. "Fury, send a medical team, now!" He said into his com system.

_"Already did... Is she alright?"_

Loki brushed her dark brown hair out of her dirt face. "Tell Stark to make another Arc Reactor... She'll need it."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers... But I own Evie and her new Arc Reactor! I also don't own Chris Young.. but I love him XD I did tweak his song a little to fit the situation better, but I don;t own it... please don't be mad!  
**

Its been three days.

Three day's since she had died, come back, and went into a coma. Loki sat by her side, barely eating or drinking, and you can already tell he hasn't slept.

Tony watched his daughter's chest rise and fall as she breathed. "You should leave Loki, go get some sleep and clean yourself up."

Loki shook his head and listened as Tony left the room.

He looked up at the ceiling and felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

_"Odin, I'm down here on my knees_  
_ 'Cause it's the last place left to fall_  
_ Begging for another chance_  
_ If there's any chance at all_  
_ That You might still be listening_  
_ Loving and forgiving guys like me."_

He looked down at he.

_"I've spent my whole life_  
_ Getting it all wrong_  
_ And I sure could use Your help_  
_ 'Cause from now on."_

He felt a rush of determination.

_"I want to be a good man_  
_ A do like I should man_  
_ I want to be the kind of man_  
_ The mirror likes to see."_

He sighed and continued his song.

_"I want to be a strong man_  
_ And admit that I was wrong man_  
_ Odin, I'm asking You to come change me_  
_ Into the man I want to be."_

He grabbed her hand.

_"If there's anyway for her and me_  
_ To make another start_  
_ Could You see what You could do_  
_ To put some love back in her heart?_  
_ 'Cause it going to take a miracle_  
_ After all I've done to really make her see."_

_He smiled as he remembered her soft smile._

_"That I want to be a stay man_  
_ I want to be a brave man_  
_ I want to be the kind of man_  
_ She sees in her dreams."_

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

_"Odin, I want to be Your man_  
_ And I want to be her man_  
_ Odin, I only hope she still believes_  
_ In the man I want to be."_

He breathed in her scent, which was almost covered up by the smell of medicine.

_"Well, I know this late at night the talk is cheap_  
_ But Father, don't give up on me."_

He leaned back.

_"I want to be a giving man_  
_ I want to really start living, man_  
_ Odin, I'm asking You to come change me_  
_ Into the man I want to be."_

He felt the weight of the world fall of his shoulder as he sent his song/prayer to his father.

He felt a small twitch in his hand. He raised his tired eyes and saw a smiling Evie, her eyes were open and bright.

"Evangeline!" He breathed, surging forward to grant her a gentle kiss.

She laughed and kissed him back. "Still sore..." She whispered, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Careful..." He trailed off as she noticed the Arc Reactor ion her chest.

It was smaller and sleeker than Tony's model, and it glowed red instead of blue, but it was odd and heavy in her chest.

"It was that bad huh?" She chuckled softly, looking back up at him. "It was." He whispered

She bit her lip and touched it. 'Wow, it feels funny... like a fuzzy electric feeling in my chest."

She looked up at him. "I love you Loki, you have a wonderful voice, and it was nice to wake up to, but you didn't have to."

He blushed and leaned closer. "I'll keep singing forever Little Moon." And kissed her once again.


	15. Ending Note from Evie

_Dear Readers,_

_You stayed till the end of the story... well done! This is way above my expectations._

_You haven't seen the end of my journey, its only begun._

_So it's up to you to see if you wish to follow down my path, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't._

_So if you wish to continue with more hardships... follow Wynnie's story in Daring Winter Storm, or my mother, Juliette's, story Iron Midnight. Follow my Aunts. Anna and Elsa in Beast of Burden. _

_See you in the future._

**_ECS_**


End file.
